Of Fox and Man
by ADamnGoodName
Summary: Ahri, the seductive temptress, ever-charming, ever beautiful. But below the visage of a gorgeous kitsune lies a solitary fox, at home in her newfound body, yet alone, estranged from her kind by her hunger for magic, magic that now freely flows through her veins. Having found a safe home in the Institute, her mind tends to drift off towards other feelings, feelings she can't place..
**Hey everyone that decides to dedicate precious time to read this fic! This story has been laying documented in my files for quite a long time now, and recently I got inspired to take another look at it. This was my first try at creating my own vision of the lore of a Champion, and may therefor, even after brushing it up a bit, look like shit, and with lore updates, be completely out of canon, but I don't really care. I personally think it managed to keep close to the lore, that's why I decided it passed the check^-^ Aw well, we'll see.
Ahri has always more or less been an intriguing character to me, simply because of the mystic powers that are part of her, her cunning as a fox, how she managed to escape her fate and transform into what she craved for, and afterwards still carry the burden of the curse she received with sensual grace. There is so much more to her than just charm, tits and tails, and I'm going to renew my try at her character in this story^^  
Enjoy, and if you liked it, feel free to drop a review:3 and follow & fav the story if you like etc etc., yeah, all that~  
**

* * *

 **Of Fox and Man**

 **Noroi To Nagusame**

 **...**

 _Some people say I shouldn't exist._

 _Some people don't believe I exist._

 _All the better for them...for me._

 _I have lived a life with my thoughts astray, always with my mind focused on those fleeting glimpses of the world I desired._

 _A world I couldn't reach._

 _I felt like I didn't belong in the place where I lived. In the body which I lived it in. How I lived it._

 _I felt estranged, alone, apart._

 _Yes, I can't deny I was like my brothers and sisters, but somehow, they seemed to lack something. Was it the will for freedom like we didn't knew? Was it the urge to be able to do all the things we saw them do? The craving for another world, beyond the known?_

 _The others of my kind, they didn't know, they couldn't care less. They were content with what we had. What we could. They even saw them from that other world as enemies. True, some of the things the other kind did were horrible, but it's not like all we did was untarnished and beautiful. The others even confronted me with my ideology, but what could they do? After all, I did nothing wrong._

 _For long, I lived on thinking it would all rest with mere longing for that other side. Live and die the way I was born. It made me mourn and crave even more in silence, but what could I do?Then, a miracle took place. After a bloody massacre between two parties of the kind I envied, I happened to pass by, in sheer coincidence. As I let my eyes trail over the wake of the fight, I didn't even notice my legs were carrying me forward until I was already darting over the outskirts of damage, nimbly jumping over the strange tools they used to kill their own kind. As I advanced further, I noticed I was unconsciously drawn in by a mysterious force I felt connected to. I silently sneaked through the field of bodies, to end up in front of one of them. He was a bit older, and wore stranger things than most of the other bodies I had passed up till now. Somewhere at the very edge of consciousness, he seemed to vaguely notice me too, but he deemed me no threat. Not that it mattered anymore. I had seen enough animals on the very of passing on, and this one was no different. The male was dying, and he knew it too. In a strange, last motion, he beckoned me to come closer. Enchanted by the strange behaviour, I let go of my instincts and slowly advanced until my feet could almost touch his now lowering hands. As he withered away, an odd sensation made me shiver, and when I forced myself to look away, I saw strangely luminous markings appearing around the two of us. An invisible shockwave pierced through me, and while I felt transfixed by an unknown force, I unconsciously knew_ something _had started. While being surrounded by an aura of strange energy that engulfed the man, his very essence was being transported to me._

 _Then, the me I had known ceased to exist._

 _I learned that the strange, unknown feeling I had always felt attracted to, always yearned for was magic. And that very magic now poured into me, and changed me. During the demise of the person in front of me, I left the limitations of my former body and kin, to enter the constraints of my newfound physique._

 _After a few seconds of daze after the storm of unknown feelings, I noticed I was laying on a surprisingly much colder ground. I shivered, and rose to my now two feet. I tried a few hesitant steps, and to my pleasure, I quickly found out there was much elegance and sensuality to this way of walking. In delight, I stretched out, to feel all the different places where the muscles moved underneath my skin, to experience the strangely normal movement of stretching upwards. As I focused my eyes, for the first time, I saw the world from a different height, from a different body._

 _I touched my newfound skin, which was smooth and light, like the best silken strands you could find, yet smelled different, like long-lost fragrances of beauty itself. I let my long, slender fingers run down my body, and felt all the spots of my new figure, so different, yet some so recognizable from before._

 _But to my horror, I also found out the magic had its limitations as well. Parts of the old me hadn't left me at all. I quickly noticed how distinctively I could still hear the nature around me, with the still left untouched triangular ears on top of my head, twitching at any sudden sound, and smell my surroundings, with the sensitive nose that had just only changed in appearance. With my gleaming, yellow eyes, throughout all the new colours and shades, I still could see the world like I always had experienced it._

 _I could still sense the world like I was used to._

 _Like the me I had been before._

 _What was more, I even was given a larger, physical trait to ensure I would carry the legacy of my former kin. Nine large and elegant tails, white as virgin snow, soft as silky fur, dexterous as the finest fingers. They danced around in a kind of hypnotic way, and I would've even have noticed them for a while longer if one of them not waved back and forth a bit in the wind, tickling the side of one of my sensitive ears._

 _Fortunately, I also inherited the cunning of my former kind, and quickly decided there would be many ways to get over the obstacles, certainly with the unique traits that were given me._

 _With a satisfied smile, I scavenged the battlefield for leftover clothes that were not completely stained or torn apart, and when I had enough to cover the rather...fox-like parts of my now human appearance, I ventured through the forest._

 _Away, into the world of the humans I had envied for so long._

 _However, evenly fast came the discovery I received a curse, which the magic in me kept pulsing through my veins. My transformation was nor complete, nor stable. To carry on, I needed more of the distinctive energy I had been engulfed with when my body reformed._

 _I needed more soul essence. To make it worse, only the soul essence of humans would work, since my body was that of a human now._

 _And there was only one way to get it._

 _Extract it, directly from the source, with the magic I had received and now was within my grasp._

 _And I quickly learned an easy way to deceive people and suck it out of their bodies. With my now, to human standards, undeniable beauty, I easily tricked unsuspecting, male fools into any act of human "romance". What I quickly noticed was that they already came crawling just to touch my"big, sexy tits", only shaking those soft pillows of male desire a bit could already make them drool. But in the end, cleavage, butt, hips, smile, touch, sensual, whispered words, whatever it all was too easy._

 _Although I was given the body and sensations of a human too, to me, the only_ real _sensual part of it was the very subtle way the very core of their spirit was sucked out of them, sometimes even making beautiful spirals throughout the air, at least giving the poor victims a last show before their soul was ripped from their bodies._

 _Then, something appeared that could have caused my downfall._

 _Human emotions._

 _Regret._

 _The feeling I should have mercy for those innocent fools I tricked into a certain death. It seems the essence affected me more than I initially suspected._

 _With the ever growing pain in my heart, I continued to travel the land I learned that was named Ionia and encountered another threat that could lead to my demise. People started to notice the disappearance of the people among them, and no matter how cunningly I executed my corrupt practices or subtly hid myself in the crowds, I was quickly targeted because of my unique appearance whenever noticed._

 _And then, at long last, I found solace, in what was called the "Institute of War". In exchange of being listed as a "Champion" and having to fight on different kinds of battle grounds, in teams or anything else, I got the possibility to receive soul essences more than plenty of times, and even received permanent accommodation. I met new people, people who weren't afraid or unbelieving of my true form. I found friendship, a word I never thought I was able to embrace again. Finally, I found solace, both for my curse and for my heart._

 _I am Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox._

 _I gave myself that name, because it suddenly came drifting through my mind, as the first thing when I changed form and doubted about who I was._

 _What I was._

 _I am the only one of my kind. The cunning spirit of a fox, hidden inside a human body. The mind of a true woman, concealed behind a veil, behind the raw nature of a vixen._

 _Although the League has accepted me, and I finally can rest assured I don't have to murder the entire time to survive, I still tend to travel the land every now and then._

 _In contradiction to my behaviour and the superficial, popular reputation I have made for myself, I feel...alone._

 _Estranged._

 _I started to feel the need to search, and crave for...a feeling that's so...alien to me. Although I've seen it many times with other people, I still have difficulties to exactly place it._

 _To say it like true humans do..._

 _Love?_

 _..._

* * *

 **That was it for the opening chapter^-^ I'd like to mention here again, since A Thorny Relationship is the main story I'm working on, updates won't be that much in favour of this story -have to wait for the waves of inspiration, I'm sorry Ahri- but that won't mean I'll let this wither away unfinished into the archives of FanFiction, not at all D: As long as there is inspiration and music, it will live on:3  
**

 **That was more or less it, there isn't much to say at the start of a story I guess x)**

 **Thanks for reading, have a good day/night!**

 **ADamnGoodName**


End file.
